


It Takes A Village

by amoeve



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marti always speaks the truth, Sam and Emily have their own support group for Dasey-related drama, Slow Burn, Texting, The Author Regrets Nothing, group chats, seriously it’s told entirely through group chats, there is shameless and constant texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoeve/pseuds/amoeve
Summary: Derek: is it weird if I text Emily out of the blue and ask her if Casey hates meSam: you text everyone out of the blueSam: and why do you need to ask Emily?Derek: Casey’s left me on read for like three hours(An AU where Derek, Casey, and their high school gang are at college, and everyone has smartphones, even Marti.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for anything that’s too non-Canadian! If there are any glaring errors, let me know and I’ll take a look at them :)

**babe raiders**

Sam: bros. we are parted once again

Sam: and i’d just like to remind u to hold me fondly in ur memories

Sam: for I am STILL KING

Sam: still. king.

Derek: u mean STINking

Derek: can’t believe you beat me AGAIN. worst end to the summer EVER

Derek: can’t believe i have to go back 2 college DEFEATED

Ralph: Sam showers every day Derek, respect his OCD

Derek: fine fine

Derek: u mean STINK BOMB

Sam: Derek where did you put it and who is it aimed at

Sam: is it Casey because I need to know now

Sam: there are people counting on me to let them know whether they need to put their phones on silent and/or loud

Derek: NO! I am a man of twenty, I don’t leave stink bombs for Casey any more

Derek: it’s in Ed’s room at home and he’ll find it later

Derek: Casey gets the glitter bombs now, Sam

 

**the quiet life**

Sam: still not entirely sure how i feel about a chat where we complain about our mutual exes

Emily: i’ve decided that since we’re not dating, it’s not weird

Sam: yeah honestly it’s the best so not gonna complain. ps brace yourself

Emily: WHY

Sam: Derek

Sam: why else??

 

**Besties xoxo**

Emily: is it weird that I have a group chat with Sam where we mostly complain about the drama in our lives

Casey: ...Emily did you mean to send that to me

Casey: since I’m pretty sure your group chat with Sam is 80% moaning about me moaning about Derek

Emily: eh, maybe 40%?

Emily: a good 10% is mutual bitching about being single

Emily: at least 50% is Derek’s refusal to grow up though so ur defs the winner there

Casey: wow great I am so relieved thanks Em :-|

Emily: shade!!!!!! babe I’m proud of u

 

**McDonald-Venturis**

Nora: (image)

Nora: Simon sat up on his own today!!!

Casey: Awwwww look at that big smile!

Marti: it was super cute you guys

Derek: he’ll be mobile and planning pranks in no time

 

**babe raiders**

Sam: Derek

Sam: I have questions

Derek: u sound like case

Sam: yes. she also will have questions

Sam: like “w t actual f”

Sam: are you joking about the latest glitter bomb

Derek: why would i joke about that

Sam: *facepalm*

Ralph: Casey likes glitter more than a bad smell. I think it’s very thoughtful of you Derek

Derek: wait

Ralph: you should always show girls that you respect their interests even if you don’t share them

Derek: what

Ralph: I think this is character growth for you

Sam: *facepalm*

 

**the quiet life**

Emily: Sam why do I need to brace myself and does this include bracing Casey

Emily: SAM

Sam: investigation results pending, still not sure if Derek is joking about it

 

**BABE MAGNETS**

Derek: where did ralphie learn to read

Sam: the same place you learned to write?

Derek: was that an attempted burn

Sam: you do know he’s been at college the whole time we have

Sam: and for that matter he was at school the whole time we were

Sam: and they were the same schools

Derek: point

Sam: and he really wants to be a counsellor so you’re not exactly being fair.

Sam: anyway

Sam: are you being serious about the glitter bomb

Derek: am i ever serious sammy

Sam: you know i think he might be wrong about the character growth

Derek: HEY

Derek: wait a sec

 

**babe raiders**

Derek: still trying to work out if character growth is an insult

Sam: deep thought is evidence to suggest it’s true

Ralph: nah man, I’m proud of you

Sam: aw babes <3

Derek: I hate you both

 

**drum’n’bass**

Sam: hey Ralph, thanks for reminding Derek not to be an ass about OCD

Sam: also, ten points for the shade re. his character growth

Ralph: hey bud, how are you doing?

Ralph: yeah I’m not sure he really meant it that way but he is a bit ignorant about these things

Ralph: also he seems to think I don’t understand sarcasm

Sam: yeah good thanks

Sam: HA yeah well Derek thinks he has the monopoly on sarcasm

Sam: so you’re glad to get back to the counselling course then?

Ralph: yeah thanks! I had a great summer, my placement was really rewarding

Sam: im glad you got to see Derek but it was weird to only see you once or twice, not gonna lie

Sam: ah was it the addiction thing?

Ralph: nah that was last spring! I was in a marriage and family counselling practice

Ralph: it was so interesting, so many different perspectives, and people struggling to communicate their feelings, but working through it and growing

Sam: oh cool

Ralph: yeah I think I’ve found my calling. I’m trying to put what I learned into everyday life too

_Ralph is typing_

 

**the quiet life**

Sam: EMILY

Sam: I THINK I CAN SEE THE FUTURE

Emily: 1. do I still need to brace 2. WHAT

Sam: 1. not sure about the bracing, 2., I just have this feeling about what Ralph is going to say next

Sam: for your perusal, a screenshot

Sam: (image)

Emily: WAIT

Emily: is he still typing

Sam: HES STOPPED AND STARTED THREE TIMES

Emily: IS HE GOING TO SAY SOMETHING ABOUT DEREK AND CASEY

Sam: I CAPSLOCK WONDER????

 

**drum’n’bass**

Sam: that’s really inspirational, man

Ralph: yeah I guess I just see all the hurt that people do when they aren’t really comfortable with their feelings and I just want to help them, you know? But it’s hard for me to know when people do and don’t actually want to be helped.

Sam: yeah that’s a tricky one.

Ralph: so first I’m just going to try making Derek feel good about himself because that’s what supportive friends do

Sam: …Ralph you are just so nice

Sam: seriously

Sam: I’m not sure we deserve you

Sam: your future clients are going to be lucky to have you :)

 

**the quiet life**

Sam: (image)

Emily: oh man

Emily: he makes me feel so mean

Emily: what a precious cinnamon roll

Sam: I know right

Emily: is it weird if you ask someone out on a date because of something they said in a group chat to your mutual pal

Sam: dunno, is it weird if you ask your platonic best friend of 15+ yrs out on a date because it turns out he’s the nicest guy in town?

 

 _Derek changed the group name to:_   **DEREK RULES**

Derek: case. got a question

Casey: Hi Derek, I’m well thanks, how are you?

Derek: yeah great. so if someone told me I’d demonstrated character growth is that an insult

Casey: A. Why are you asking me? B. Who claimed you were growing as a person? C. Why are you asking me?

Derek: you’re my litmus test

Derek: your answer will tell me whether it’s an insult or not

Casey: I have a lot of questions about this whole situation.

Derek: just answer mine space case

Casey: It’d be a compliment if it were true.

Derek: have u mastered shade, my young apprentice

Casey: yeah about ten years ago, you just weren’t into subtlety at the time

 _Casey changed the group name to:_ **tedious inevitability**

Derek: im hurt

Derek: u wound me

Casey: stop texting me and talk to the cheerleader who’s been gazing wistfully at you for the last five minutes.

Derek: since when are you in bars on Monday afternoons

Casey: since they’re quieter than the campus café

Derek: wait where are you??? can’t see you anywhere

Casey: I left right after you walked in.

 

**Besties xoxo**

Emily: muscles have stupid names

Emily: why did i decide to study physiotherapy

Casey: because you like trolling meatheads with fancy Latin names for stuff?

Emily: that is one of life’s great pleasures

Casey: MEDULLA OBLONGATA

Casey: yes I know that isn’t a muscle

Emily: part of the brain! can’t catch me out like that

Emily: wait why do you know what a medulla oblongata is

Casey: I looked up parts of the brain once to find out which bits Derek doesn’t have.

 

**BABE MAGNETS**

Derek: Sam.

Derek. I have a question.

Sam: you okay? what’s up?

 

**the quiet life**

Sam: (image)

Sam: this can’t be good

Emily: he never punctuates

Emily: is he ill?

 

**McDonald-Venturis**

George: (image)

George: family photo at dinner!

Nora: missing our eldests!

Ed: im not missing you im getting Dereks share of the meatballs

Derek: ok fair

Lizzie: didn’t you cry ‘sensei Derek where are you when I need to plan pranks’ loudly to yourself right before dinner

Casey: looks great mom :)

 

**BABE MAGNETS**

Derek: is it weird if I text Emily out of the blue and ask her if Casey hates me

Sam: you text everyone out of the blue

Sam: and why do you need to ask Emily?

Derek: Casey’s left me on read for like three hours

 

**tedious inevitability**

_Derek is typing_

 

**Besties xoxo**

Emily: OOH BURN

Emily: what was the conclusion

Casey: oh, Derek has all the parts he needs, he just can’t be bothered to use them… which, now I think about it, is probably worse tbh

Casey: in conclusion, medical science will get nothing from him

Casey: c’est typique

Emily: sounds about right

Emily: Case

Emily: you’d tell me if something were up, wouldn’t you?

Casey: ugh you can tell?

Casey: look you know Derek likes to say shit to people

Casey: I’m just tired of it.

Casey: I don’t want to talk about it right now, I’m tired of everything being Derek Derek Derek.

Emily: sure hon. Our lives don’t revolve around him

EMILY: MEDULLA OBLONGATA

Casey: <3

 

**the quiet life**

Sam: is it weird if Derek texts you out of the blue to ask if Casey hates him?

Emily: I mean it would indicate his continuing failure to understand that the universe doesn’t revolve around him

Sam: b u r n

Emily: but no it’d be pretty normal

Sam: a longtail burn, I like it

Sam: I’ll tell him to get an ice pack

 

**BABE MAGNETS**

Derek: what do you mean, why do I need to ask emily

Sam: I mean I’m right here

Derek: ???

Sam: yes, Derek, she hates you

 

**unweird exes chat**

Emily: hey D

Derek: hey

Emily: how are you doing?

Derek: funny you should ask

Derek: have you been talking to Sam?

Emily: duh

Derek: so does she

Emily: DUH

 

**Besties xoxo**

Emily: can I swear you to secrecy on something

Casey: is it to do with a boy? because I will be a supportive friend but I am done with boys

Emily: Sam just asked me if it’s weird that Derek wants to know if you hate him

Emily: so I texted Derek and he asked if you hate him

Casey: …pretty sure Derek is actually on a date right now so it’s even weirder than it would be otherwise

Emily: wait what?

Casey: oh I saw him with some girl except he spent the entire time on his phone or badmouthing people. I felt so bad for her

Casey: you told him yes right?

Emily: well I heavily implied it anyway

Casey: good

Casey: he’s merely further evidence of why everyone should be d o n e with boys

 

**BABE MAGNETS**

Derek: what?

Derek: like. seriously?

Derek: emily sounded like she was joking

Sam: Derek

Sam: you left a glitter bomb in her car last week and now apparently you’ve hidden another one somewhere

Sam: she’s doing a placement at a family law firm where they take dress codes seriously

Sam: this is not even the least mature or annoying of the pranks you’ve inflicted on her in the last year

Sam: draw your own conclusions

 

**babe raiders**

Derek: k gonna ask another question

Derek: why do u consider character growth to be a good thing?

Sam: why would it be a BAD thing?

_Ralph is typing_

 

**don’t tell Derek**

Casey: hey Sam

Casey: how are you doing?

Sam: yeah ok thanks, you?

Casey: I mean, I’ve been better

Sam: Derek?

Casey: college, mostly. but, since you brought him up

Casey: maybe this sounds weird but could you just… not talk about me to him? I’m tired of my life being about Derek and his stupid shit.

Casey: in fact

 _Casey renamed this group chat to:_ **Sam and Casey chat :)**

Sam: serious question – are you okay?

Casey: I don’t really want to talk about it but thanks for asking :)

 

**the quiet life**

Sam: I’m worried about Casey

Sam: and actually I think I might also be worried about Derek

Sam: I told him Casey hates him and he hasn’t said anything in a chat for like an hour except to ask about why character growth was a good thing

Emily: Casey said he was on a date?

Sam: how does she know that?

Emily: oh she saw him or something?

Sam: what today?

Sam: he’s been texting like all day?

Emily: who knows? this is Derek

Emily: anyway why are you worried about Casey

Emily: she just said she was tired of Derek’s shit and didn’t want to talk about it, she sounded okay?

Sam: (image)

Sam: well this is what she said to me

Sam: I just get this feeling that anything Casey doesn’t want to talk about is bad.

Emily: …wait Casey said he was badmouthing people

Emily: (image)

Emily: she also said this

Sam: shit. do you think he was talking about her

Sam: on his date?

Emily: yeah. yes i do.

Sam: what did he say???

Emily: shit

Sam: not sure if that’s a description of what he said or a comment on the situation?

Emily: both

 

**babe raiders**

Ralph: if there’s one thing I’ve learned from my course it’s that adulthood is daunting

Ralph: there are lots of challenges in life, but growth means that we don’t have to face the same problems over and over while always finding the same unhelpful answers

Ralph: so we can find new ways to approach situations and move on to better things. but a lot of growth comes from difficulty, and it isn’t always recognised as being valuable because it came out of pain, so I think it’s important to acknowledge when people move beyond their own limitations and learn ways of being their best selves.

Ralph: sorry, wall of text. I feel quite strongly about it if you can’t tell haha.  

Sam: don’t apologise, bud

Sam: that is a wall of text on which I could build a kingdom

Ralph: thanks man.

Derek: well shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon is that Ralph blossoms at college because he discovers that his desire to just be nice to people can be turned into something meaningful. Also, Derek isn’t around to be a bad influence, so he has no sense of shame about applying himself academically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a happy chapter, I’m afraid. Marti gets hurt at school by a boy who claims he likes her, and gets worried Derek will think she’s silly because he’s not very nice to girls he likes.

**sisteps :D**

Marti: Casey can I ask some advice

Marti: Lizzie and me already talked about it but I want to know what you think too

Casey: Sure Marti! Are you okay?

Marti: no

Marti: a boy at school pushed me down the stairs and said it was because he liked me

Casey: WHAT THE HELL

Lizzie: I know right

Marti: and then the nurse said I should be flattered because he was showing that he liked me

Casey: WHAT

Casey: are you hurt?

Marti: yeah I’ve got bruises all up my arm and my face hurts and my leg is bleeding.

Casey: FUCKING HELL

Casey: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOUR SCHOOL NURSE

Casey: sorry for swearing but Marti that is all kinds of wrong

Lizzie: I want her to tell Mom and George so we can complain to the school

Marti: yeah

Casey: well absolutely! Mom and George will kick their asses! nobody should be telling you it’s your fault that someone pushed you down the stairs!

Casey: but why did you need my advice?

Marti: oh that’s not what I wanted to ask you about

Marti: I’m worried Derek won’t take me seriously if I tell him about it

Casey: Marti, Derek loves you, I’m sure he’ll be annoyed on your behalf

Marti: no because he can be like this with girls he likes. He can be really mean to them

Marti: I just don’t want him to laugh at me

Casey: oh sweetie

Lizzie: I said you could talk to him about it so Marti doesn’t have to

Casey: oh

Casey: sure

Casey: I’ll do my best, but I’m not sure he’ll listen to me

Marti: I’m worried about that too

Casey: look the first step is to talk to George and Mom, and maybe your mom too Marti

Casey: are you still at school?

Lizzie: yeah she’s just gone back into the nurse’s office, they want to put her arm in a proper sling

 

 _Casey added Lizzie to the_ _group:_ **McDonald Sisters**

Casey: I’ll do this for Marti but

Casey: I never want to see or talk to Derek again?

Casey: just so you know.

Lizzie: oh no, what did he do?

Casey: I found another glitter bomb. Before it went off though

Lizzie: right

Lizzie: just…

Lizzie: I hate to say this but that’s standard Derek, and this sounds more serious?

Casey: it turns out my favourite study spot is where he takes his new flings

Lizzie: well he takes girls out everywhere

Casey: I didn’t need to overhear what he was saying about me.

Lizzie: what?? what did he say?

Casey: I don’t wanna talk about it

Casey: can we just focus on Marti?

Lizzie: sure

Lizzie: but I’m here if you need to talk

 

**tedious inevitability**

_Casey is typing_

 

**McDonald-Venturis**

Marti: hey dad and Nora

Marti: something happened at school

Marti: the office is gonna call you

Lizzie: I’m with her

Nora: are you okay, honey?

Marti: a boy pushed me down the stairs

Marti: I’m okay but bruised

Casey: did you speak to the principal?

Marti: we’re just waiting now

George: I cancelled my meeting, I’m on my way

Derek: WHAT

Derek: what happened, Smarti?

Marti: he pushed me and then told me he liked me and it was annoying and then ran off

Edwin: is this the guy who was going on about how much he liked you and then last week his brother was like ‘your sister’s cute’ and they both got mad at each other?

Marti: yes

Lizzie: the school nurse told Marti she should be pleased because he liked her.

Lizzie: wait who’s his brother?

Casey: what an absolutely shit excuse. you don’t cause bodily harm to someone because you like them

Casey: pardon my language mom

Nora: no darling I completely agree.

Nora: I’ve dropped Simon off at nursery and I’m coming in

Nora: we’re going to be having words with your school principal.

Edwin: Lizzie I am sitting next to him in maths

 

**virtual games cupboard**

Lizzie: WHY ARE YOU STILL IN MATHS YOU ASSHAT

Lizzie: YOUR SISTER GOT PUSHED DOWN THE STAIRS

Edwin: shit yeah you’re right

Edwin: im an idiot

Edwin: omw

 

**McDonald-Venturis**

Marti: thanks Casey

Marti: I felt like it was my fault

Casey: oh Marti. it is NEVER YOUR FAULT if someone decides to treat you badly, okay? no matter what their excuse.

Casey: and I’m going to slap your school nurse I swear to god

Lizzie: everyone deserves respect

Casey: EXACTLY. respect doesn’t give you bruises

Edwin: (image)

Edwin: waiting for the rents

Casey: love you three x

Derek: present a united front. give them hell

 

**tedious inevitability**

Casey: Hey Derek. Lizzie mentioned privately that Marti’s really upset. She really wants to talk to you but doesn’t really know what to say. I think maybe she wants to seem tough like she always is? Not sure. Anyway, thought you should know.

Derek: oh right

Derek: thanks Case

Derek: I’ll text her now

 

**SMECIAL**

Derek: hey Smarti. how’s my favourite sister holding up? you okay?

Derek: want me to come home this weekend and see you? I don’t have a game for once :)

Marti: Smerek I’m worried you’re going to think I’m dumb

Derek: what! when have I ever thought that!

Marti: because I’m really upset at this guy

Derek: yeah you absolutely should be

Marti: but you’re always really mean to Casey

Derek: wait what

Marti: so like

Marti: should I be mad at you too?

Marti: are you going to tell me I’m taking it too seriously and letting the Venturis down?

Derek: Smarti I don’t know what to say

Marti: see this is why ive been freaking out

Marti: youre going to judge me for being angry and im gonna be just like those girls you say are stupid for getting upset

Derek: no Smarti

Derek: this is really serious

Derek: I’m completely on your side

Marti: thanks for saying that Smerek <4 love you

Derek: <5 love you too x

 

**babe raiders**

Derek: some asshole pushed Marti down the stairs at school

Sam: WHAT

Ralph: oh my god is she okay?

Derek: bruised apparently. Dad and Nora have just gone to see her

Ralph: why would anyone do that?

Sam: that’s horrible

Derek: apparently he “likes” her and his brother does too or something and they fought about it? so he pushed her down the stairs

Sam: …that’s fucked up

Sam: like, really fucked up

Derek: yeh

Ralph: is this the kid who used to pull her hair and run away?

Derek: shit I didn’t even ask

Derek: I don’t know

Ralph: I just remember thinking about that in one of my recent classes

Ralph: if it hadn’t come up I wouldn’t have remembered either

Ralph: don’t beat yourself up, D

Derek: I still feel bad

Sam: what was the class on?

Ralph: how society enables abusive behaviours in men

Ralph: ...not exactly what I wanted to bring up right now tbh

Sam: nah I asked, it’s cool

Derek: okay can you tell me more about that?

Ralph: for real?

Derek: yes Ralph! My baby sister just got beaten up at school

Ralph: okay sorry sure

Derek: and then sent me the weirdest message about worrying I would think she was dumb for being upset

Sam: what? Marti adores you!

Derek: Sam I don’t even know

Derek: I don’t know what to say

Ralph: Derek, are you okay?

Derek: well no

Ralph: want me to call?

Derek: actually yes. Thanks pal.

 

**the quiet place**

Sam: (image)

Sam: (image)

Sam: (image)

Emily: what

Emily: waiT WHAT

Emily: poor Marti!

Sam: Derek is freaking out

Emily: well yeah you would

Emily: though admittedly i didn’t expect him to ask for a psychology lesson

Sam: he’s on the phone to Ralph now

 

**The Case for Casey**

Emily: hey Liz

Emily: Sam just told me about what happened to Marti

Emily: can you give her a hug from me?

Emily: hope you’re all doing okay

Lizzie: thanks em

Lizzie: mom and g are shouting at the nurse

Lizzie: I think Marti’s freaking out

_Lizzie added Marti to the chat_

Marti: hey Emily thanks for the hug

Marti: this is really stressful

Emily: I’m sure! it sounds awful

Marti: it feels weird just sitting here while people talk about what happened

Emily: yeah, that must be awkward. Just remember Marti, you’re right and they’re wrong

Marti: thanks :)

Emily: if you ever want to talk to someone who’s not family, feel free to give me a shout :)

Lizzie: Em don’t take this the wrong way but you’re definitely my favourite of both Derek’s exes and Casey’s friends

Marti: that sounds so wrong, Lizzie!

Emily: good lord Liz! you know how you make a girl feel loved, jeez

Lizzie: sorry!!

Lizzie: well at least I made Marti laugh??

 

**tedious inevitability**

Derek: hey, i wanted to go and see marti this weekend to make sure she’s ok

Derek: i was gonna go down on sat after practice and come back on tues

Derek: do you want to come?

 

**The Family Lawsons**

Casey: hey gang, I have a family emergency and I think I need to go home

Casey: can someone take notes for me for a couple days?

Casey: I should be back before the exam

Jen: sure, no problem! hope everyone’s all right?

Casey: my little stepsister got beaten up at school for no reason

Alex: yeah we’ve got you covered Case

Alex: shit that’s horrible

Jen: seriously? That’s awful

Gina: poor kid :( don’t worry, we’ll take loads of notes

Casey: you guys are the best x

 

**McDonald-Venturis**

Casey: Hey fam, I want to come visit (if you want me to come, Marti!) but I’d have to head down tonight and leave on Saturday

Casey: I have an exam on Monday :(

Casey: but I just wanted to put that out there

Derek: I can’t come til Saturday but I was going to drive down then

 

**babe raiders**

Derek: (image)

Derek: (image)

Derek: is this a dick move

Sam: no? she has an exam? and presumably wants to see Marti as soon as she can?

Derek: why didn’t she tell me then?

Ralph: she’s probably quite busy sorting everything out

Ralph: you know how seriously Casey takes studies and her family

Derek: yeh i guess

 

**drum’n’bass**

Ralph: we think Casey is avoiding Derek right

Ralph: but also that he is taking this scheduling conflict seriously

Ralph: especially when he kinda should be focused on Marti right now?

Sam: yes and yes

Sam: twenty points to Hufflepuff

 

**McDonald-Venturis**

Marti: that would be amazing but it’s a long way for you both, don’t worry if you need to focus on your exams Case!

Casey: you’re more important than study

Casey: though I should probably sit the actual exam

Marti: okay cool I’ll tell the parents. Yay I get to see my big sibs :)

Derek: :)

 

**tedious inevitability**

Casey: sorry, I was arranging with my law cohort for them to cover my lectures, didn’t see this

Casey: looks like we won’t overlap

Casey: but thanks anyway

 

**BROS**

Edwin: Casey neatly avoiding all prank opportunities by arriving first

Edwin: unless you want to plan sthing now?

Derek: Ed now is not the time

Edwin: well. yes ok youre right

 

**tedious inevitability**

Derek: okay

Derek: well maybe see you sat?

Casey: we’ll probably pass on the road!

 

**the quiet life**

Sam: I haven’t heard from Derek in three hours, have you?

Emily: no. and before you ask, Casey is on the road at the moment so no, i haven’t heard from her either

Sam: this is not how I expected this week to go

Sam: or how I expected Ralphie using his psychology wisdom to go

Emily: I still don’t know what it is that Casey doesn’t want to talk about

Sam: Derek

Emily: ding ding ding right answer

Sam: no shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have tagged “The Author Regrets Nothing”, but it was a bit of a lie, I do regret Marti getting hurt. She deserves better! I just don’t think Derek will start getting out his self-absorbed bubble until he sees how people he cares about get hurt by his actions.


	3. Chapter 3

**McDonald-Venturis**

Casey: Good thing I decided to leave today… my car’s broken down. Would not want this the night before an exam!

Nora: oh no!!!! are you okay? where are you?

George: what’s wrong with it? is fixable? do you need me to call?

Ed: dad u know nothing abt cars??? hope youre ok case

Casey: Yeah I’m fine, it limped into a garage. It just started running at like half power or something, going really slow. They don’t have the part they need to fix it though so I’m going to make arrangements to get to Kingston now, I’m only an hour or so away.

George: hold on

Lizzie: dad might have a cab firm on tap? his secretary could sort something?

Casey: one of the guys here said he can drop me to the train in Colborne, dw :)

Derek: wait hold on Case, where are you? I only left like an hour ago, just stopped for a coffee nr Brighton

Casey: oh don’t worry, you have to get to London!

Derek: im literally 20 mins away, driving in your direction anyway. can take you back to campus if you need?

Derek: brb gotta pay

Nora: Casey I don’t like the idea of you being driven somewhere by someone you don’t know

Nora: I know you’re a modern woman and can protect yourself but there it is

Casey: I appreciate the offer Derek but you don’t have to rearrange your day just because my car broke down!

 

**Besties xoxo**

Casey: well fuck

Casey: my car’s broken down an hour out of Kingston

Emily: oh shit!

Casey: I’ve parked it in a garage and they’ll take a look when they can, probs next week

Emily: how are you getting back to college? can someone come and get you?

Casey: THAT’S THE THING EMILY

Casey: DEREK SAW MY FUCKING MESSAGE AND NOW HE WANTS TO COME HERE

 

**virtual games cupboard**

Lizzie: why didn’t Derek say that George called him to ask if he could pick up Casey?

Edwin: u ask the good questions

Edwin: also, why didnt *dad* tell case

Lizzie: ...Edwin your dad forgot both his car keys and house keys this morning, thus ensuring he was locked out of the house and could not drive his car in one fell swoop

Edwin: truuuuuuuue

Lizzie: he probably didn’t a) think this was important information, b) remember

Edwin: ok i see ur point

Edwin: but even so

Edwin: why didn’t derek say??? he could pass it off as a favor to dad or something so he doesnt look like he cares?!

Lizzie: I have questions

Edwin: i have… dammit liz u stole my line

 

**McDonald-Venturis**

Derek: dw Case, I’m happy to take you to the station :)

_Casey is typing_

 

**Besties xoxo**

Emily: Case I need a bit more context

Casey: he’s going to London today and I’m on my way back

Casey: he’s like 20 mins away and driving in this direction

 

**McDonald-Venturis**

Casey: OK. Thanks :)

_Casey sent her live location_

Casey: I’m here.

_Derek sent his live location_

Derek: be there soon

 

**Besties xoxo**

Emily: oh right

Casey: he’s going to give me a lift to the train

Emily: I mean that sounds nice of him?

Casey: Emily I never want to see his stupid face ever again

Emily: you know I don’t actually know why, right?

Casey: gtg, need to get things from my car

 

**the quiet life**

Emily: (image)

Emily: (image)

Sam: huh

Sam: (image)

Emily: …I have *so many questions*

 

**drum’n’bass**

Sam: hey pal, mind if I ask a quick q?

Ralph: nah bro, I’m just studying, can answer any time :)

Sam: you’re the best

Sam: if you don’t mind me asking, what did you say to Derek when he asked about that bad male behaviour stuff the other day?

Sam: you don’t have to tell me ofc but I think there’s some weird stuff going down in Derek town, and Casey’s been really upset about something lately. I’m just wondering if it’s connected

 

**Besties xoxo**

Emily: Casey, I know you hate Derek and never want to see his face again, but he’s going out of his way to be helpful

Emily: maybe tone down the loathing a bit while he’s there?

Emily: I genuinely think it’ll make both your lives easier.

 

**Drum’n’bass**

Ralph: tbh we mostly talked about why Derek thought Marti was worried about talking to him

Ralph: didn’t go into the broader theory much or anything

Ralph: but I did mention social attitudes to boys upsetting/hurting girls being excused as liking them/getting their attention

Ralph: he went a bit quiet after that

Sam: hm.

 

**virtual games cupboard**

Lizzie: do you think Derek wanted Casey to think he was doing something nice for her?

Edwin: yah probs

Edwin: but like

Edwin: why all the weird lies by omission

Lizzie: Derek loves a lie Ed

Edwin: true i guess

 

**BABE MAGNETS**

Derek: Sam. were you being serious about Casey hating me

Sam: why?

Derek: I think she actually does.

 

**the quiet life**

Sam: (image)

Emily: yeah.

Sam: well. shit

 

**McDonald-Venturis**

Casey: (image)

Casey: I’m on the train! Thanks for the ride Derek :)

Derek: no worries :)

Derek: fam I’ll be home in about 4 hours :)

Nora: great, I’ll keep you a plate of dinner!

 

**virtual games cupboard**

Lizzie: r u suspicious at how nice derek and casey are being

Edwin: to each other, in general, or both?

Lizzie: both!!!

Edwin: OMG YES

Edwin: ive never seen so many smilies that i dont believe

Lizzie: I thought I’d understand why their teenage years were so weird were when I BECAME a teenager. like it would all make sense

Lizzie: IT DOES NOT

Edwin: yeh we tht it was teenagerness. maybe it was just… derek and caseyness?

Lizzie: maybe

Lizzie: I’ll tell you what I do know:

Lizzie: something is afoot

Edwin: yes my dear watson. it is

 

**Besties xoxo**

Casey: thanks for the pep talk Em

Casey: sorry I disappeared

Casey: I’m on the train back to Kingston now, will be home in a few hours

Emily: oh good

Emily: you survived the ride with Derek then

Casey: yeah he was weirdly nice. like, trying really hard to be a normal person? he even carried my bag!

Emily: well your car did break down

Emily: and he’s not always a bad guy

Casey: I will concede that he has moments of maturity.

Casey: like the occasional oasis in a desert full of shit

Emily: …I guess?

Casey: but you can’t live your life always waiting for the next oasis

Casey: you’ve got to go find a land that actually lets your crops grow, you know?

Casey: you can’t just plant your seeds and hope it’ll rain eventually, you have to choose the right kind of farmland, like, on a floodplain or somewhere there’s both sunshine and regular water and stuff. like Ancient Egypt. so you can build everything up around you

Caesy: right?

Emily: Case you’ve gone symbolic and that means you’re panicking

Emily: why are you panicking?

Casey: I’m not

Casey: I’m just really tired, it’s been a long day

 

**the quiet life**

Emily: (image)

Emily: shes panicking right

Sam: yep. yes. 100%

 

**babe raiders**

Sam: hope the drive home isn’t too long, D

Ralph: oh I didn’t realise you were heading back today! When you talk to her you should tell Marti none of this is her fault and that you support her whatever she chooses to do next

Ralph: she’s probably feeling quite conflicted about the whole situation

Ralph: try not to put pressure on her to act or think in a certain way, just to make whatever choices are healthiest for her.

 

**the quiet life**

Emily: I’m actually at a loss for what to say next

Emily: I’ve said I’ll be supportive and she just doesn’t want to talk

Sam: she’s so deep in the floodplains of upper egypt she’s looking at the pyramids

Emily: ...ilu

Sam: wait. IDEA

 

**babe raiders**

Sam: what if Marti doesn’t want to talk about it?

Ralph: well with anyone who’s been through something difficult, you shouldn’t force them to talk about it. But avoiding it isn’t good either, it doesn’t help

 

**the quiet life**

Sam: (image)

Sam: for ‘Marti’ read ‘Casey’

Sam: also Marti, tbf. it’s advice Derek needs to hear

Emily: not sure if im impressed or kind of disappointed that youre using Marti’s situation to get advice for both of us on Casey

Emily: it’s definitely time efficient

Sam: hey!

Emily: I’m teasing bb, you’re doing the best you can <3

Emily: and I’m definitely going to take the advice you so kindly solicited under fraudulent circs

 

**Besties xoxo**

Emily: look. Case. I’ve said I’ll be here, whatever you need

Emily: you said you don’t want to talk about it, and that’s fine

Emily: but I can’t really help if I don’t know what happened, and I’m worried you won’t start feeling better if you just bottle it all up

Emily: so... just know I’m here for if/when you want to talk about it, okay?

Casey: I appreciate the thought Em, you’re the best x

 

**the quiet life**

Emily: (image)

Emily: ARGH

Emily: I LOVE HER AND SHE IS THE MOST ANNOYING PERSON IN THE WHOLE WORLD

Sam: she’s avoiding. it’s what she does

Emily: yeah and it was usually Derek who snapped her out of it when we were kids

Emily: what the fuck did he do

Sam: he doesn’t know. he seems pretty clear that she hates him though.

Emily: WHAT DID HE DO SAM

Emily: and HOW CAN WE FIND OUT to judge the correct level of punishment for this absolute mess

Sam: does Lizzie know?

Emily: IDEA

 

**The Case for Casey**

Emily: hey gal pals

Emily: how are you two doing? you feeling okay today, Marti?

Marti: yeah I’m ok thanks Emily.

Marti: how are you?

Emily: I’m going to be honest with you, I’m a bit worried about Casey

Emily: she seems upset about something but she won’t say what it is

Marti: she didn’t say anything when she came home

 

**virtual games cupboard**

Liz: we need to talk

 

**The Case for Casey**

Emily: whatever it is, she doesn’t seem to want to talk about it

Emily: Derek didn’t prank her again or anything, did he?

Lizzie: not as far as I know, and she’d usually say

Emily: did she say she was upset with him to you?

Lizzie: yes, though she also said she just wanted to focus on Marti

Emily: yeah. I was worried about that.

Emily: I know she’s upset with him but she won’t say why and I think it goes beyond the usual level of upset

Marti: Smerek is home at the moment and he hasn’t said anything about Casey

Marti: we’re just playing a lot of computer games and eating ice cream.

 

**virtual games cupboard**

Lizzie: (image)

Lizzie: someone else suspects

Lizzie: we need to work out how much emily knows

Edwin: omg

Edwin: omw

Lizzie: dammit Ed use real words

Lizzie: hurry up we need to discuss strategy

Edwin: np

Lizzie: I hate you.

  


**McDonald-Venturis**

Nora: kids sorry I had to ran off, early meeting today – your lunches are in the fridge

George: who puts in early meetings on Mondays. 

George: fire your client!!!!!

Edwin: thx nora

 

**the quiet life**

Sam: ironic since this is the name of the chat but

Sam: Derek has been quiet for like 2 days. I don’t like it

Sam: he’s barely said anything since he dropped Case off on Saturday

Emily: he’s at home with Marti at the moment tbf

Emily: pretty sure family stuff is happening

Sam: even so

Sam: I’ve got a bad feeling about this

 

**McDonald-Venturis**

Derek: how did the exam go, Case?

Lizzie: oh yeah! did you kill it?

_Casey is typing_

 

**babe raiders**

Sam: how you boys doing today?

Ralph: busy but good thanks. lots of reading to do

Derek: yeah same

Sam: D

Sam: is that actually true? you’re at home, aren’t you playing babe raider?

Derek: not all the time! the guys are at school and thus:

Derek: (image)

Derek: for ur inspection, a library selfie

Derek: or ‘librelfie’ if you will

Ralph: called it on the character growth

 

**McDonald-Venturis**

Casey: I think it went okay thanks

Casey: I’m just off to get my car, Jen from my cohort is taking me to pick it up

Derek: ah thats good, you wont be without wheels then :)

Lizzie: well done sis!

 

**virtual games cupboard**

Lizzie: another smiley, another lie

Lizzie: but how do we find out why?

Edwin: this was so much easier when they lived at home

Lizzie: NO SHIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Lizzie is the fastest texter of the whole family, so Ed has resorted to slang in a fit of competitiveness to try answering as quickly as she does.


	4. Chapter 4

**Besties xoxo**

Casey: Em are you free for a sec

Casey: sorry, I know it’s late

Emily: sure babe, what’s up?

Emily: I’m just chilling at home, got plenty of time to chat :)

Casey: it’s just

Casey: I called home and Derek answered and was like, really nice before he handed me over to my mom

Casey: and I just

Casey: I had a nice chat with the rest of the fam and stuff but it threw me

Casey: I don’t know what to think or feel

 

**babe raiders**

Ralph: how is it being home, Derek?

Derek: yeah its been nice

Derek: packing up to leave in the morning

Sam: I always find that super weird, like, this is my room but it’s also not.

Derek: yeah

 

**the quiet life**

Emily: brace yourself

 

**Besties xoxo**

Emily: okay well

Emily: you need to tell me why, Case

Emily: I know you’ve been upset with him for a while but I can’t help if I don’t know what he did

 

**the quiet life**

Sam: brace brace

Sam: (might we actually found out what happened with Casey and Derek?)

 

**Besties xoxo**

Casey: oh so I told you he keeps bringing dates to my study spots right

Casey: I don’t think he realised I was there.

Casey: anyway he always talks about stuff and he just makes it sound so real and it’s probably just to get laid. Right? It’s never anything real?

Emily: depends, I guess?

 

**the quiet life**

Emily: well. Exhibit A:

Emily: (image)

Emily: i need ur man insight

Emily: or ‘mansight’ if u will

Emily: no seriously am I right in thinking a male person we all know would use his real feelings in a fictional context

Sam: well

Sam: not to put too fine a point on it

Sam: I think it’s actually the only way Derek ever alludes to having feelings

Emily: I THOUGHT SO

 

**Besties xoxo**

Casey: depends on what?

Emily: I know Derek lies about a lot of stuff, but for a lot of things there’s some truth in it.

Emily: like, often he dresses his feelings up in lies, because he doesn’t want to talk about them, but he still has them

Casey: yeah.

Emily: and sometimes he’s a ginormous dick and uses his feelings about something but he plays it up as something else to get what he wants

Casey: yeah.

Casey: I know.

 

**the quiet life**

Emily: uh.

Emily: (image)

Emily: Sam it’s been ten minutes and she hasn’t said anything else

 

**Besties xoxo**

Emily: Case? you okay?

 

**the quiet life**

Emily: SAM WHERE ARE YOU THIS IS AN EMERGENCY

 

**unweird exes chat**

Emily: hey D

Emily: how are you doing?

 

**the quiet life**

Emily: WHERE THE FUCK IS EVERYBODY

Emily: fine. I’m calling in the cavalry

 

**The Case for Casey**

Emily: alright girls, apols it’s late and it’s a school night, hope I haven’t woken you, but I am invoking the official secrets act

Emily: it’s a crisis, I need help

Lizzie: a Casey-shaped crisis?

Lizzie: yes to keeping it secret btw

Marti: hey Em

Marti: I can keep secrets

Emily: (image)

Emily: (image)

Emily: (image)

Emily: Casey has avoided talking to me about this for weeks and then she finally asks a relevant question and now she’s been offline for half an hour

Lizzie: okay *reads*

Lizzie: wait WHAT DID HE SAY?

Emily: I WISH I KNEW

Marti: I told him he was always mean to girls he liked and he didn’t listen. Smerek is stupid.

Emily: you did?

Lizzie: you mean you know??

Marti: what do you mean Liz??

Lizzie: what do *I* mean? what do YOU mean?

Emily: I see I’m not alone in my confusion

Marti: LIZ SAY WHAT YOU MEAN

Lizzie: how long have you known?

Marti: ARE YOU ASKING ABOUT DEREK AND CASEY

Emily: well I definitely am

Lizzie: YES

Marti: four years?

Lizzie: ...wait

Lizzie: WHAT??

 

**the quiet life**

Emily: okay 1 u suck, 2 ur gonna b so surprised when u deign to look at this chat next, cos 3 I have confirmation of things we suspected, of which 4 I can say no more because of the official secrets act

Emily: hope ur still braced

 

**The Case for Casey**

Marti: I know who my brother likes Lizzie, I’m not stupid

Lizzie: wow okay

Lizzie: four years???

Lizzie: I only worked it out last Christmas!

Marti: yeah because you didn’t know Derek very well when you moved in

Lizzie: jeez Marti, I thought I was protecting your innocent little ears all this time

Lizzie: but you knew all along

Emily: okay ladies well now is the time for me to confess I realised just before college

Emily: ie when I dumped Derek

Marti: lizzie please don’t be cross I knew before you did

Lizzie: it’s okay Marti I’m not x

Lizzie: but why didn’t you say?

Marti: it’s not my secret to tell

Marti: and I don’t think Smerek knows I know

Emily: I don’t think Derek knows at all

Lizzie: no shit

Marti: hehe

Marti: I was keeping a secret he doesn’t even know he has

 

**the quiet life**

Sam: hey

Emily: HE LIVES

Sam: I just got off the phone with Casey

Emily: WHAT

Emily: TELL ME EVERYTHING RIGHT NOW

Sam: she called me to ask about Derek using his feelings as lies

Sam: and then she went quiet

Sam: I think she was crying.

Emily: Sam do I need to call her

Sam: she didn’t say anything you haven’t already told me, just that she heard Derek saying stuff and it really upset her

Emily: I don’t care about information right now! this is not information time! Casey’s upset!

Emily: what the fuck did he say to her

Emily: this is so far beyond funny

Sam: I expect she’d appreciate a call, yeah

Sam: she was pretty cut up but definitely trying to hide it from me

Emily: okay I’m bending the official secrets act far enough to tell you I spoke to Marti and Lizzie and shit has been real for a while now

Emily: I feel like you need to know in case I’m on the phone for a while

Sam: huh. okay

Sam: I suppose I need to extrapolate for myself

 

**The Case for Casey**

Emily: okay girls apparently Casey is upset and was just talking to Sam about it

Emily: I’m going to call her but she might not answer bc, as noted, it’s late and a school night

Emily: I’ll keep you posted

 

**Besties xoxo**

Casey: hey

Casey: sorry

Emily: babe don’t apologise

Emily: Sam texted me to say you seemed upset. want me to call you?

Casey: please <3

 

**drum’n’bass**

Sam: Casey just called me to ask about Derek using his real feelings to make his stories seem more real

Ralph: right

Ralph: well, that is something he does a lot

Sam: yeah I feel like he tells the truth when he can’t be bothered to think up anything else

Sam: but it really got to her when I said that

Sam: we talked a bit about times he’s done it

Sam: she wouldn’t say anything specific, just that he seemed to be lying about her a lot to people

Sam: I don’t know whether to talk to him about it or not. sounds like he was being nasty and she’s really really upset

Ralph: Casey isn’t always appreciative of people talking about her

Ralph: she likes to stay in control of her own narrative, because she gets very anxious about what people say

Sam: yeah which is due in part to Derek

Sam: ironically

Ralph: does Derek know?

Sam: no

Sam: that’s why I don’t know what to do

Ralph: you don’t have to decide right now, bud

Sam: yeah you’re right

Sam: thanks

Sam: I’ll think about it

 

**the quiet life**

Sam: hope it’s all going okay, Em.

 

**drum’n’bass**

Sam: Ralph can I ask a weird question

Ralph: if there is one thing I’ve learned from my course it’s that there are no weird questions

Sam: how do you think Derek really feels about Casey?

 

**The Case for Casey**

Emily: girls

Emily: I know you won’t get this til the morning now but it’s important

Emily: I think we might have been wrong

 

**unweird exes chat**

Emily: YOU BASTARD DEREK

Emily: YOU ABSOLUTE DICK

Emily: YOU ARE FUCKING LUCKY YOURE IN ANOTHER CITY RIGHT NOW PAL

Emily: IF YOU EVER MAKE CASEY CRY LIKE THIS AGAIN, I WILL END YOU

 

**the quiet life**

Emily: Sam. Derek has gone so far over the line. I can’t even explain it. 

Emily: I’m still on the phone to Case, I’ll update you when I’m done, but it’s not good

Sam: yeah, got that impression. I’ll stay up, keep me posted x

 

**drum’n’bass**

Ralph: I think Derek is extremely uncomfortable with his feelings for Casey, and always has been

Ralph: and because that drives him crazy, he blames her for it, and then acts out to drive her crazy in turn

Ralph: I think he cares about her more than he wants to admit, at the very least. which obviously leads to the question ‘why is it more than he wants to admit?’

Sam: Ralphie I’m going to be blunt

Sam: I think he’s in love with her and has decided it’s impossible so he’s being a dick about it because he doesn’t know any other way to cope with it

Sam: because he is a massive idiot

Ralph: yes.

Ralph: not that a counsellor should condone calling someone an idiot but I think Derek is a special case

 

**unweird exes chat**

Derek: what the fuck Emily?

Derek: why is Casey crying my fault?

Emily: you tell me Derek

Emily: tell me why you’re telling all your dates about this amazing girl you used to spend loads of time with but never actually dated, and why she’s the reason you’re not interested in a relationship right now

Emily: tell me why you’re telling them all the nice things you did for her, like calling her dad back to spend more time with her and finding the perfect dress to take her to prom and driving her home from a party when her boyfriend kissed her cousin

Emily: THEN FUCKING TELL ME WHY YOURE ALSO TELLING THESE GIRLS ABOUT YOUR ANNOYING STEPSISTER AND ALL THE PRANKS YOU PULLED ON HER AND HOW SHE WAS A PRISSY KEENER AND YOURE GLAD SHES OUT OF YOUR LIFE NOW YOURE AT COLLEGE

Emily: WHAT THE FUCK DEREK

Emily: Casey has cried to me for THREE HOURS because you’ve made her feel so shit

Emily: you and your constant lies aren’t worth three MINUTES of her tears right now

Derek: fucking hell

Derek: fuck

Derek: what did she hear

Derek: Emily please tell me what she heard me say

Emily: as much as I’d like to torture you Derek I want you to grovel in your apologies to my best friend so please know I’m not lying when I say she told me she heard you say things about her to at least two different girls, and people around campus have been retelling these hilarious stories of pranks, and/or expressing heartfelt longings for Derek Venturi and helping him get over his perfect unattainable girl

Emily: some of these people are CASEY’S FRIENDS

Emily: she’s been hearing all this bullshit from people for TWO MONTHS

Derek: Emily I think it’s got a bit out of proportion

Emily: FUCK YOU DEREK

Emily: OUT OF PROPORTION?

Emily: I cannot fucking believe you

Emily: you’re mining her life for stories you can spin on dates to get girls to sleep with you

Emily: the girl you left behind you

Emily: the stepsister who drove you mad

Emily: all these fucking characters Derek

Emily: has it actually registered to you that she’s a real person with feelings?

Emily: have her feelings ever mattered to you at all?

Derek: fucking hell of course they have

Derek: fuck is this why she’s ignoring me

Emily: she’s known for weeks how you really feel about her so yeah I think it’s fair to say this is why she doesn’t want to talk to you, yes

Even: she managed to look past it and be polite to you when Marti needed you both though because she’s a fucking fantastic person and doesn’t get enough credit for being great.

Derek: wait what?

Derek: how does she think I feel?

Emily: for fuck’s sake Derek do I need to spell it out

Emily: you’ve been using her as target practise for years? like, literal calendar years. the entire time she’s been in your life, she’s been your punchbag. 

Emily: she’s got it pretty clear that you don’t give a shit about her.

Derek: that’s NOT

Derek: okay I didn’t mean to send that

Emily: I swear to God you had better not be trying to tell me you do actually give a shit or I will kick your ass

Derek: well you’re already going to kill me on Casey’s behalf, I think I can risk an asskicking

Emily: don’t fucking start being cute with me Derek Venturi

Emily: you should be glad I haven’t told Marti about this yet

Derek: why would you tell Marti?

Emily: because she is going to kill you when she finds out

Derek: what? why?

Emily: Marti thinks you’ve been in love with Casey since we were 16 and that you’re awful to her because you can’t handle it

Emily: she thinks that some day you’re going to STOP being awful to her and everything will finally be okay and there’ll probably be rainbows and sparkles and shit

Emily: but she’s ten years old and that’s how she thinks the world is

Emily: I think we both know nothing works like that in real life.

 

**the quiet life**

Emily: I might have shouted at Derek and now he’s been silent for an hour

Emily: you free for another call?

 

**babe raiders**

Sam: alright boys. we need to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Besties xoxo**

Emily: how are you doing this morning, babe?

Casey: Same old. Tired. Confused.

Casey: Not entirely sure I can leave my room ever again, since the stench of humiliation has yet to scrub off.

Emily: did you clean everything with bleach again?

Casey: Yes. I thought it might help me sleep.

Emily: aw love <3 you could have called back!

Casey: Appreciate the offer :) But honestly I’m bored of listening to myself cry over it all so you must be absolutely sick of it.

Casey: I spent most of the night researching whether I can transfer to another college mid-semester and it looks like an administrational nightmare, which sucks ass.

Emily: Case, you’re my best friend, if you need to cry, get it out, I will always be there!

Casey: Honestly Em in the cold light of day I don’t even know why I was so upset

Casey: He’s just my stepbrother and he’s never wanted to be friends with me.

Emily: oh Casey

Casey: I just feel so stupid that I heard him say vaguely nice things about me and I actually believed them! I guess I was just so surprised that it caught me with my guard down and tricked me into feeling like he cared about me. But then he said some really nasty stuff so I guess it makes sense that I was confused.

Casey: Of course, that was dumb. I shouldn’t have let myself feel anything positive about him, so this is really just self-inflicted.

Emily: you’re allowed to be upset, Casey

Emily: he’s not being fair to you at all

Casey: That’s just how Derek is, though. I shouldn’t be making such a fuss about it. I’m really sorry to have bothered you with it all.

 

**the quiet life**

Emily: has Derek spoken to you so far today?

Sam: no, and he hasn’t read my message in the group chat saying we need to talk

Sam: which could be because it’s 8am and he’s still asleep

Emily: well Casey is now changing her story about how upset she was and why.

Emily: I’mma email you the screenshots brb

Sam: you could just call me

Emily: pardon you sir but I am in the library. muscles don’t name themselves you know

Sam: why are you texting me if you’re studying

Emily: because this whole mess is distracting me and I cannot concentrate

Sam: same except I’m still bed

 

**babe raiders**

Ralph: what did you want to talk about, Sam?

 

**The Case for Casey**

Lizzie: oh, this looks serious

Lizzie: what happened?

 

**virtual games cupboard**

Lizzie: my long-distance sensors are picking up potential trouble on the horizon

Edwin: do u mean emily or casey in this context

Lizzie: don’t be dumb Ed

Lizzie: if I meant Casey I’d know for sure if there was trouble

Edwin: true

Edwin: ten pts to hufflepuff

Lizzie: Ed if anyone in this house is a Hufflepuff it’s your dad, so you are in no position to throw stones

Lizzie: and before you say you’re in Slytherin you are DEFINITELY a Ravenclaw because your plans are nowhere near as twisty as Derek’s and have a way lower success rate

Edwin: u wound me

Edwin: ten pts to gryffindor

Lizzie: THANK you

Lizzie: now, the trouble

Edwin: yes what is it

Lizzie: I don’t actually know yet

Lizzie: and I can’t tell you my suspicions because they’re covered by the official secrets act

Edwin: TWENTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR MISTAH POTTAH

Lizzie: Ed I can hear your Snape impression from down here

Lizzie it’s not very good

Edwin: ur so mean and bring rubbish gossip

Edwin: wait what official secrets act

 

**the quiet life**

Sam: so wait I don’t understand how Casey is changing her story

Emily: last night she was gutted, Sam

Emily: absolutely distraught. more upset than when Truman kissed her cousin. I don’t mean it was drama, I mean my friend was in pain, and it was awful.

Emily: the nice things Derek said about her, and the way he said them… she believed them, and she trusted him, and I’m basically inferring that that made her happy.

Sam: right…?

Emily: UGH BOYS

Emily: last night she was devastated. this morning she is pretending not to care and saying she should have known better.

Emily: ERGO she has realised that if she’s really upset about him not caring about her, that would indicate that SHE cares about HIM. to be upset by what he said she’d have to admit that she cares about what he thinks about her.

Sam: wait so he gave her the warm fuzzies when he was being nice about her

Sam: and now she doesn’t want to admit it?

Emily: YES though I would never in a million years have expected you to write “warm fuzzies”

Sam: well

Emily: WARM

Sam: look it was what sprang to mind

Emily: FUZZIES

Sam: Em I thought this was serious

Sam: stop mocking my vocabulary and focus on the problem

Emily: it IS serious but also I have had A LOT of caffeine so far today

Emily: anyway the problem yes

Sam: what is the problem?

Emily: Derek has ~~~feelings for Casey

Sam: yes we know

Emily: he is neck-deep in denial

Sam: yeeeeees

Emily: don’t u b sarcastic at me

Emily: for the plot has thickened

Emily: I have a question for you. Why would Casey be done with boys after what Derek said about her?

Emily: why would she actually care what he thought at all when she didn’t in high school?

Sam: thrill me.

Emily: BECAUSE CASEY HAS FEELINGS FOR DEREK TOO!!!!!!!!!

 

**The Case for Casey**

Emily: sorry team, things moving quickly, I will update once I’m done conferring with my source

Lizzie: k

 

**virtual games cupboard**

Lizzie: fyi there may be an update soon

Edwin: the news is: there is no news

 

**the quiet life**

Sam: feelings that aren’t loathing?

Emily: YES

Sam: …okay

Sam: I see how this just got more complicated

 

**babe raiders**

Sam: I think we ought to wait for Derek to wake up.

 

**The Case for Casey**

Emily: right sorry gals

Emily: so what I do know is that Casey called me last night in tears

Emily: to summarise: Derek’s been talking about her to people (without naming names tho) and sometimes he’s really nice about her and sometimes he’s a massive prick

Emily: she overheard him at this nonsense, and is naturally rather upset and confused

Lizzie: for fuck’s sake derek

Lizzie: pardon my quebecois

 

**drum’n’bass**

Sam: so you know how we agree Derek is in love with Casey and also, an idiot

Ralph: I recall discussing that yesterday/weekly, yes

Sam: well

Sam: Emily shouted at Derek last night because Casey finally told her why she’s so upset

Sam: in case it’s not clear, she’s extremely fundamentally never-wants-to-speak-to-him again upset

Ralph: has she finally admitted that she has feelings for him too?

 

**The Case for Casey**

Emily: so to follow up I have a quick question

Emily: in your humble opinions, when did Casey actually start caring about what Derek thought of her?

Lizzie: im gonna defer to marti on this one cos she might be ten but she Knows Shit (tm)

Lizzie: also cos I was going to say ‘I didn’t think she cared at all’

Emily: i have a suspicion that might have been a front

Marti: she’s always cared

Marti: but more since their last year of high school

Lizzie: HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS

Lizzie: SHE’S MY ACTUAL SISTER AND YOU ARE TEN

Lizzie: also good morning, I left some pancakes downstairs for you

Marti: u either got it or u don’t liz

Marti: also ppl tell u stuff when ur small n cute

Marti: also thanx x

Emily: are you ironically using text speak that had its heydey before you were even born

Emily: truly you are the wisest of us

Marti: this is what Derek does when he’s being sarcastic so yes?

 

**drum’n’bass**

Sam: er

Sam: not in so many words

Ralph: that’s a shame

Ralph: though I understand why she wouldn’t

Ralph: Derek isn’t really very nice to her most of the time

Ralph: and Casey doesn’t really believe in endorsing bad behaviour

 

**virtual games cupboard**

Lizzie: Ed quick q

Lizzie: when did Casey start caring about what Derek thought of her?

Edwin: trick question

Edwin: she hasn’t started yet

Edwin: right?

Lizzie: ugh

Lizzie: ten points from Ravenclaw

Edwin: U STILL HAVNT TOLD ME THE NEWS

Lizzie: WORK IT OUT DUMBASS

 

**The Case for Casey**

Emily: seriously though Marti. You think Casey’s always cared what Derek thinks of her?

Marti: yeah, she tried not to though

Marti: I mean he’s the reason she went to queens

Emily: wait

Emily: he was?

 

**virtual games cupboard**

Edwin: ok so

Edwin: u asked abt derek and casey

Edwin: so its abt them

Edwin: right?

 

**the quiet life**

Sam: okay I’m actually not sure what to do

Sam: I just thought Derek was in love with Casey and being an idiot about it

Sam: turns out Ralphie thinks Casey’s been in love with Derek for a while as well?

Sam: (image)

Emily: a) what how did we miss this

Emily: b) 100% see Ralphie’s point tho

Emily: c) suddenly the plains of Upper Egypt make a lot more sense

 

**The Case for Casey**

Marti: Casey wanted to stay home and go to college here

Lizzie: oh yeah! I’d forgotten that!

Emily: was that when she was freaking out about life, the future, etc

Marti: yeah.

Marti: Smerek got his scholarship letter like a week before the end of school but he made me promise not to tell anyone that I saw him read it

Emily: right

Emily: wait so – he knew he was going to Queens and you think he made Casey go to Queens too?

 

**the quiet life**

Sam: oh shit hold on

Sam: you mean she KNOWS she loves him and that he’s not good for her so she hasn’t told anyone?

Emily: the oasis! the water! Jesus

Sam: that would make all the imagery about seeds and stuff make sense now I think about it

Emily: she was literally telling me in her poetic Casey way and I didn’t get it. my poor sweet literary bean

Emily: im not sure if i want to thump her for not being clear about it or hug her cos this whole situation is rubbish

 

**virtual games cupboard**

Lizzie: of-effing-course it’s about Derek and Casey you asshat

 

**The Case for Casey**

Marti: no I don’t think Emily, I know

Marti: he told me

Marti: he basically dared her to be better than just the girl who wants to play it safe and stay at home

Emily: ...that is not a supportive way to deal with someone’s anxiety Derek

Lizzie: can i thump him from the future

Lizzie: even though he was kind of right that going to queens was right for her

Lizzie: can he not just… talk to her in a way that accepts her feelings are valid?

Emily: yes you can thump him

Emily: you have my permission, and I shouted at him for like an hour last night so feel justified in ruling on his punishment

Marti: and he didn’t even tell her he got into queens too until she accepted her place

Emily: UGH

Emily: I completely understand why Derek is the reason Casey doesn’t ever want to date boys

Lizzie: what because she wants to date Derek?

Emily: NO because HE SUCKS pulling this shit all the time

Emily: though if he weren’t such an idiot I suspect she probably would want to date Derek.

Marti: I already said Smerek is stupid

Marti: but. Smerek is stupid.

 

**the quiet life**

Emily: voilà. I breach the official secrets act to reveal:

Emily: (image)

Emily: we are in agreement re: the rubbishness of everything

Sam: have you told Casey what we think re: pyramids, watering your crops, she is correct and/or Cleopatra, take ur pick

Emily: well… no

Emily: I sort of also haven’t told her that I had a massive go at Derek on her behalf. Which I should.

Sam: you were doing the right thing. he needed to be told.

 

**virtual games cupboard**

Edwin: LIZ IT IS EARLY I AM SLEEPY

 

**Besties xoxo**

Emily: Casey. Please don’t be angry with me.

Emily: I may have shouted at Derek last night for upsetting you.

Emily: I realise you’re probably going to be annoyed with me because I know you hate him knowing that he’s hurt you – but honestly. I was so angry on your behalf.

Emily: I just wanted you to know. X

 

**virtual games cupboard**

Lizzie: I know it’s early Ed but “it’s about Derek and Casey” really isn’t your best

Lizzie: when has it NOT been about Derek and Casey

Edwin: that time we conspired to break Marti’s cutedorable rule of terror?

Lizzie: fine. in the intervening 5.5 years since that time when has THIS GROUP CHAT been about something that wasn’t Derek or Casey

Edwin: yes ok fair

 

**the quiet life**

Emily: he probably needed to be told by Casey though tbf and I sort of took that opportunity away from her.

Emily: anyway I told her. awaiting reply.

Emily: also

Emily: warning: sad

Emily: remember that time Casey was studying Shakespeare

Sam: “to be or not to be”

Sam: “it is the east and Juliet is the sun”

Emily: yes well done

Emily: well I had a funny feeling Cleopatra said something pertinent to our sitch so I looked it up

Emily: guess what it was

Sam: “I burn, I pine, I perish?”

Emily: “I could have poisoned you a hundred times had I been able to live without you.”

Sam: ...emily u did not just give me sad feelings over our dysfunctional friends via shakespeare

Emily: I did it to myself too tbf.

 

**Besties xoxo**

_Casey is typing_

 

**virtual games cupboard**

Edwin: ok so when did case started caring abt what derek thinks of her

Edwin: i dunno tbh

Lizzie: okay well here’s a clue and also news: Derek got Casey to go to Queens with him instead of staying at home for college,

Edwin: WHAT

Lizzie: our tiniest source is 100% sure.

Edwin: seriously?

Lizzie: YEP.

Edwin: Liz you’re saying Casey cares about what Derek thinks about her and also that Derek cares about Casey enough that he didn’t want to go to college without her

Edwin: they’ve been at Queens for FOUR YEARS

Lizzie: jesus u used full wordz ed, r u ok

Edwin: WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON

Lizzie: well yeah I have been wondering that this whole time

Edwin: also stfu this is a deliberate creative choice to show how SHOCKED I AM

Lizzie: I’d mock you but I mean: fair

Edwin: this is ridic.

Lizzie: jesus, punctuation too! it’s getting serious!

 

**Besties xoxo**

Casey: Oh – Em. I don’t really know what to say. I mean you’re right, I didn’t want Derek to think he got to me, but honestly that’s probably silly of me, he always knows when he gets to me anyway. I’m not angry with you though, I’d’ve done the same for you if Derek upset you that much. <3

Emily: I really am sorry Case, I went into Mama Bear mode, and then afterwards was like ‘shit Casey probably should have said all this herself’.

Casey: I wasn’t going to bother saying anything to be honest, when has Derek ever learned before?

Emily: to be fair he did seem to regret that what he said upset you.

Casey: ...you’re kidding me.

 

**babe raiders**

Derek: yes hello, bad morning to you both too.

Ralph: bad morning?

Derek: well it’s not a GOOD morning

Sam: yes I wanted to speak to you about that

Sam: Emily messaged me last night.

Derek: yes I thought she might have done.

Sam: right well. the floor is yours.

_Derek is typing_

 

**Besties xoxo**

Casey: well, there’s a first time for everything I guess?

Emily: yeah.

Emily: I mean he was Derek about it but like. I think he felt bad.

 

**babe raiders**

Derek: I’ve upset Casey.

Ralph: how?

Derek: I was saying things to people. and some of it was, like. stories. you know like… versions of stuff that happened. honestly I didn’t really expect anyone to take it seriously? I was talking to people I didn’t know very well, I didn’t think it would matter

Sam: well she overheard you. more than once.

Derek: yeah.

Ralph: tell me Derek, when you were talking about Casey, would you say you were using that as an opportunity to express some of your feelings of affection and frustration?

 

**drum’n’bass**

Sam: whoa

Sam: Ralphie

Ralph: too much?

Sam: no not at all

Sam: you know what I’ll keep quiet, you continue

Sam: you’re great at this, pal

 

**babe raiders**

Ralph: I don’t want you to feel attacked Derek, this is a safe space

Ralph: we’re your friends

Ralph: but if you’re going to start working through this you need to be honest.

Derek: uh

Derek: I guess?

Ralph: it’s unfortunate, really. a lot of people do work through their feelings in a fictionalised context. but by saying things publicly you’ve opened yourself and Casey up to a lot of hurt.

Derek: Emily said she was really upset.

Sam: mate, I don’t want to rub salt in the etc, but I’m not sure that really covers it.

Derek: yeah.

Derek: I didn’t mean for her to get so upset. I swear.

Ralph: look I haven’t spoken to Casey and I don’t want to just put words in her mouth for how she might be feeling, but she cares about what you think of her, Derek. she has for a long time.

Derek: she does?

 

**the quiet life**

Sam: (image)

Sam: WHAT EVEN IS OUR LIVES

Emily: well SHIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I’ve upped the chapter count. I have two words: blame Derek.


	6. Chapter 6

**the quiet life**

Emily: can he really NOT KNOW?

Emily: after all this time? after the DANCING and the PROM and the 

Emily: askhdskjgh 

Emily: i don’t even know how to word any more

 

**drum’n’bass**

Sam: er

 

**babe raiders**

Sam: Derek 

Sam: old friend

Derek: you’re about to sucker punch me aren’t you

Derek: I can tell

Ralph: Sam, remember this chat is a safe space

_ Sam is typing _

 

**Besties xoxo**

Casey: Em. quick q. 

Casey: do you think he really felt bad? 

Casey: or did he just pretend really hard so you’d get off his back?

 

**babe raiders**

Sam: no, don’t worry, I’m going to be nice.

Sam: Derek

Sam: Casey has cared about what you think of her for years now. I think you’d have to ask her to be sure, though tbf she might not admit it. 

Sam: but definitely since we were in school together. 

Derek: Sam

Derek: I’m not being funny

Derek: she loathed me in high school

Derek: I’m really not sure that you’re right

Ralph: okay Derek, can I ask you a difficult question? 

Derek: all qs are difficult right now pal

Derek: so fire ahead

Ralph: why didn’t you move to Spain with your mom? 

_ Derek is typing _

 

**the quiet life**

Sam: brace yourself

 

**The Case for Casey**

Emily: okay girls brace yourself I might have News™

 

**virtual games cupboard**

Lizzie: next-door source says: there might be news

Edwin: how can the news STILL BE that there is NO NEWS

 

**babe raiders**

_ Derek is typing _

 

**Besties xoxo**

Emily: no to be completely frank he seemed really surprised that anyone had paid attention

Emily: I asked him if your feelings mattered to him at all, how could he behave this way, etc, and he said that of course your feelings mattered. Which tbf was a surprise but he was pretty vehement about it because I made him angry by yelling at him. 

Casey: …oh.

 

**babe raiders**

Derek: I didn’t go to Spain because Marti was really upset. And Casey cried about it. 

Ralph: and what was your thought process when you dragged us into the theatre stores to find Casey the perfect prom dress after you damaged her first one? 

Sam: and taking her to prom?

Sam: bc you kind of took her to prom.

Derek: I didn’t want Casey to be sad

Sam: and making her dad come back to see her?

Derek: okay how do you know about that? 

Derek: honestly tho the answer is ‘same’

Sam: and Dance Mania?

Derek: I didn’t want Casey to be mad.

Derek: that show was her dream.

Ralph: so it seems to me that what you’re saying is that Casey’s feelings matter to you

Ralph: and you want to protect her from negative things?

Derek: yeah I guess.

 

**drum’n’bass**

Sam: I’m doing calm breathing right now

Ralph: in for four, hold for four, out for eight

Sam: ur the best

 

**the quiet life**

Sam: (image)

Sam: it is taking ALL MY RESTRAINT to not text “BECAUSE YOU’RE IN LOVE WITH HER YOU FOOL OF A TOOK”

Emily: oh good lord

 

**babe raiders**

Ralph: it’s okay to admit that you care about her, Derek.

Derek: considering how upset she is, I’m really not sure about that.

 

**the quiet life**

Sam: (image)

Sam: I mean he’s not wrong

Sam: but also

Sam: what now?

 

**babe raiders**

Ralph: maybe you don’t have to talk to her about it yet. but you should probably bear in mind that this happened because you weren’t being entirely honest with people.

Derek: she’s my stepsister, Ralphie

Derek: we have a baby brother who shares both of our DNA

Derek: our parents are like, crazy in love

Sam: yeah, that’s a very fair way to summarise that the context is a bit weird

Sam: but D

Sam: you’re both adults

Sam: and ultimately, don’t your family just want you to be happy?

 

**drum’n’bass**

Sam: am i leaning on this too hard

Sam: because i feel like the bff in a rom com who convinces the heroine to trust her feelings

Ralph: well Derek is currently picture-perfect strong feelings + denial = nope

 

**Besties xoxo**

Casey: Em I’m… really not sure what to do with all these thoughts and feelings 

Casey: I’m mad? And hurt? But like. Do I talk to him? I want to find out if he’s really sorry but.

Casey: I don’t know. He’s a good liar.

Emily: yeah, he is. but you know he can be a good guy sometimes. 

Emily: which isn’t to say he should get a free pass for being a dick, he absolutely shouldn’t, especially not in this case.

Emily: maybe don’t rush into any decisions?

Emily: has he tried to get in touch with you?

 

**babe raiders**

Derek: yeah but Sam I don’t make Casey happy. I’m just her stepbrother and she doesn’t really want to be friends with me

Derek: so what’s the point?

 

**the quiet life**

Sam: (image)

Emily: oh 

Emily: oh no :( 

 

**Besties xoxo**

Casey: no, he hasn’t

Emily: to be honest I’d leave it for a bit. you’re really upset, babe. you’re allowed to have time to just deal with your feelings.

Emily: plus lbh if you yell at him, he’ll probably just bat it back at you out of reflex.

 

**babe raiders**

Ralph: Derek – it’s true that historically a lot of your actions haven’t made Casey happy. But that’s because you chose not to.

Ralph: all of the things you outline above that you did for her – she appreciated them, didn’t she?

Derek: yeah I guess?

Sam: pal what I think Ralphie is saying is that you could make Casey happy if you wanted to.

Derek: mate. if only.

 

**drum’n’bass**

Sam: okay Ralphie I’m sorry but I can’t take this any more

Sam: this might not be the best idea I’ve ever had, but all of this happens because of Derek’s stupid secrets

Sam: I think we need to just tell him what we think instead of talking to each other about it. 

Ralph: hey, you know me, I advocate for honesty. 

Ralph: and we’ve both known for a long time that this denial isn’t healthy.

 

**Besties xoxo**

Casey: Really? But… what if something happens in the family chat or something? 

Casey: I don’t really want to talk to him right now, admittedly, but. I don’t know. 

 

**babe raiders**

Sam: Derek 

Sam: look

Sam: I know this chat is a safe space and I’m not trying to attack you, okay?

Derek: okay, suddenly feeling fear

Sam: we’ve been friends since we were five.

Sam: I know how you are when you like a girl. And I know how you are when you there’s something you want but can’t have. And I even witnessed some dark days of self-doubt once or twice back when your parents were divorcing, before high school catapulted you to the top of the food chain. 

Derek: Sam what are you even saying

Sam: D.

Sam: I think you know what I’m saying. 

_ Derek is typing _

 

**the quiet life**

Sam: I am trying very hard not to go nuclear on Derek out of pure frustration/impatience

Emily: what why?

Sam: because he won’t admit his feelings even though at least five other people in the world think something is Up With This Shit

Emily: I mean I yelled at him pretty hard last night Sam. If he does actually care about Casey, he’s probably not feeling great today.

Sam: yeah.

 

**babe raiders**

Derek: Sam

Derek: do you think I have feelings for Casey

 

**the quiet life**

Sam: (image)

Sam: the penny is in the air

 

**drum’n’bass**

Ralph: in for four, hold for four, out for eight

 

**babe raiders**

Sam: feelings like, more than just caring about her?

Sam: Yeah. I do. 

 

**Besties xoxo**

Emily: Just… fly casual. Act like the situation is completely normal. You know? I think you know.

Emily: You know what I mean right?

Casey: I guess? 

Casey: Are you okay? 

 

**babe raiders**

Derek: yeah. well.

Derek: guess youre not wrong.

Derek: messed up right. 

Sam: Mate. Can’t even imagine how hard it must be. Your parents are married. 

Derek: yup. 

Sam: I’m sorry, man. 

Ralph: Derek, we’re your friends. You know we’ll support you through anything, right?

Derek: even being fucked up levels of stupid in love with my stepsister since high school?

 

**the quiet life**

Sam: (image)

Sam: okay the penny dropped harder than i thought it would

Emily: HOLY SHIT

Emily: FUCKING HELL

Emily: HE ADMITTED IT?

Emily: since high school fucking HELL

 

**babe raiders**

Sam: even that. ESPECIALLY that. 

Ralph: Derek, you’re being really negative about yourself and your feelings right now. You don’t need to be, man, it’s okay to feel what you feel. I think I speak for both me and Sam when I say we’re not judging you. 

Derek: mate 

Derek: I’M judging me

Derek: according to Emily I’ve broken her fucking heart

 

**McDonald-Venturis**

George: Turns out Simon loves Brussels sprouts. Wars have started over less

Nora: yes George he’s your son

George: I can order a paternity test real quick

Casey: I like sprouts!

Lizzie: Vegetables 5eva

Edwin: is he a real Venturi if he likes sprouts

Marti: DOWN WITH SPROUT WEIRDOS

Marti: ps love u case n lizzie x u can eat my share x 

Derek: I used to love sprouts too, they fit right in my catapult

 

**babe raiders**

Sam: okay I might judge you a bit for your actions but not just for having feelings. 

Derek: (image) 

Derek: she was up all night cleaning and crying and we just sit in this family chat pretending everything is fine and normal, like i don’t know i upset her

Derek: it’s impossible

Sam: oh, Derek. 

Derek: guys look promise me

Derek: I know she’s your friend too but please she can’t know about any of this.

 

**Besties xoxo**

Emily: Yeah, sorry, I was distracted, I was talking to Sam about Derek

Casey: well anyway there was some weekend family chat and everything seemed normal?

Emily: oh that’s good, well done you <3

 

**babe raiders**

Derek: man I need to apologise

Derek: I just. I don’t know what to do.

Derek: I feel like every choice is the wrong thing

Derek: I can’t tell her how I feel, I can’t move on, I’m just fucking stuck like this and it absolutely sucks.

Ralph: do you want me to call?

Derek: please. thanks.

 

**the quiet life**

Sam: (image)

Emily: oH MY GOD

Emily: I… did not expect to feel any actual sympathy for Derek. But a smidgeon has crept in past the icy walls of my heart. 

Sam: I know. 

 

**tedious inevitability**

Derek: Hey Case. Look there’s no easy way to say this so. I’m really sorry the stupid things I said got back to you in such a weird way and upset you. 

Derek: I was just making shit up, you know, like people do sometimes. I guess I wasn’t thinking. I shouldn’t have done that, you go here too after all and it’s not really fair.

Derek: So yeah. Sorry I was a jerk. I didn’t really mean the bad things I was saying, I was just trying to be funny, you know? I definitely wasn’t trying to upset you on purpose or anything. Which doesn’t stop that it happened, but, I thought you should know. 

Derek: Hope I didn’t fuck up your weekend too much. x

_ Casey is typing _

 

**Besties xoxo**

Casey: Um. Derek sent me a really heartfelt apology? And I actually believe him.

Casey: He said he didn’t mean any of the bad things and he was sorry for being a jerk. He even capitalised everything properly. 

Casey: I’m – I think I might be worried about him? As well as mad of course. 

 

**tedious inevitability**

Casey: Hey. Thanks for the apology. I was upset, yeah, it really wasn’t nice to hear some of the things people were saying you said. Or the things you did actually say, you know, to girls. 

Casey: I, um. I am actually super grateful that you said sorry. I wasn’t going to bring it up. So. I’m not being polite, I appreciate it. 

Casey: maybe whoever it was was right about the character growth. :)

Casey: Um, sorry if that looks bitchy, it was meant to be a joke. Sorry. xx

 

**Besties xoxo**

Emily: he did?

Emily: honestly I’m impressed

Emily: I know he’s talked to Sam and Ralphie a lot today so don’t be worried about him, he’s got the boys :) 

 

**the quiet life**

Emily: Derek apologised to Casey. 

Emily: (image)

Sam: I’m – proud? Glad? 

Sam: is this parenthood?

 

**tedious inevitability**

Derek: yeah fair, I can see how it might have felt really weird for you to bring it up. 

Derek: but. if you’re bothered by something i’ve done. you can tell me. you always used to. 

Derek: hey I knew it was a joke, no worries :) x

 

**Besties xoxo**

Casey: he’s still being nice. it’s weird. i feel all jumpy.

 

**The Case for Casey**

Emily: D apologised to Casey for being a prick and upsetting her

Emily: said he didn’t mean any of the bad stuff, etc

Lizzie: he did??

Emily: he also admitted to Sam that he’s been in love with Casey since high school. 

Lizzie: WHAT

Marti: WHAT

Marti: do i even know him any more

Lizzie: DOES CASEY KNOW

 

**Besties xoxo**

Casey: wait, what do you think he means, he didn’t mean any of the bad stuff? 

Casey: does that mean there was stuff he DID mean?

Emily: ...uh

Emily: well. maybe he meant some of the compliments?

Casey: oh. maybe. 

Casey: hm.

 

**The Case for Casey**

Emily: I think she might be getting her first clue.

 

**virtual games cupboard**

Lizzie: come home RIGHT NOW the cinema has NOTHING on this

Edwin: wait do we finally have SOME NEWS?

Lizzie: I have a confirm on the crown prince admitting to some feelings

Edwin: HOLY SHIT

Edwin: A HUNDRED POINTS TO SLYTHERIN

 

**the quiet life**

Emily: (image)

Sam: wait wait wait 

Sam: did he just confess to her he means all the stuff he said about the girl of his dreams that he did all those great things for 

Sam: the one he can’t be with, ever?

Emily: yes

Emily: in his weird backwards derek way. i think he did

Sam: HOLY SHIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many, many apologies for the delay in updating, I’ve been having a really tough year and my creativity has nosedived for the past couple of months. 
> 
> I was originally going to torture Derek for longer until he sorted his act out and admitted his feelings, but I thought you all deserved some actual progress in the plot after your patience and your very kind comments on past chapters! So here, this one is for all of you lovely folk. Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
